


The Random Adventures of Ace

by Poofin_Berry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ace is an OC, Ace is like a meme for unknown reasons lol, Ace is like time but just the rewind part?, B'), Crack, Different Universes, Don't Read This, I don't know, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm tired as heck, The universe hates Ace for unknown reasons, They get yeeted into different universes at the worst possible times, but seriously, do not read, honestly sucks for them lmao, it honestly sucks, like when they're fighting, this has been festering in my mind, this is random, what's happening?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poofin_Berry/pseuds/Poofin_Berry
Summary: it is official, the universe hates Ace.and apparently Time is in on it.
Relationships: Ace/literally being hated by the universe lol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Random Adventures of Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Ace is an OC. One that I have decided to yeet into different universes. (I promise I love you Ace, I just like to see you suffer.)
> 
> But final warning, don't read this. P l e a s e .

Ace’s day was awesome so far. They were going to hang out with Time – in person – and they were ecstatic! They haven’t seen them face to face in a while!

So, there they were, skipping down to the forest on the guise of a walk so no one would realize they were gone. Ace was so extremely excited, that they seemed to have this aura of sunshine and rainbows, gaining them strange looks along the way. Not that they cared, in any shape or form. They were - very literally - little specks in the multiverse, tiny and insignificant. 

Ducking through the trees, she came to a small clearing. In a flash of blue light, there stood Time.

“Ah, there you are! Perfect timing.” The literally incarnation of Time drawled with a small smirk.

“Heya there Time! Why’d you want to hang out though?” Ace furrowed their eyebrows. Even though they were excited, they were still thoroughly confused. 'Usually we’d just talk in my head...'

However, Time seemed to enjoy their suffering. 'Sadistic much?'

"Welp," Time stood up. "Have fun."

Confusion flashed on Ace's face until they were enveloped in the same blue light Time had gotten here in. Their eyes widened. 

'Heck your chicken strips, Time. Why are you like this' 

They closed their eyes..

**Author's Note:**

> aND THAT'S THE END OF ACE'S RANDOM ADVENTURES THANKS FOR READING-
> 
> nahh that was just the prologue or smthn like that idk. This literally has like zero plot, don't expect much. Also..  
> WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU READING THIS LIKE W H A T -


End file.
